Slaughtering the Dark
by SeekingLove
Summary: Tartarus, Nyx and quite a few children of her and Tartarus have awoken and they swore to annihilate Olympus. The only possible saviours are Percy and Annabeth but they need to train so Chaos invites them to join their army. Watch them and see how they cope with their new world and the upcoming war but most importantly, their friends and themselves?
1. Our Life Turns to Chaos

**Okay, so this is my 1st story...don`t hate me if I write badly. Btw this idea came to me seeing all the Chaos stories that include Percy being betrayed or broken up soo I made this a couple-Chaos story. :) Hope you like it.  
**

**I DON`T OWN PJO/HOO OR ANY OF RICK RIORDAN`S BOOKS, CHARACTERS ETC.**

So, how do I start this again? You know that I`m Percy Jackson, the one with too many titles? The boyfriend to Annabeth Chase, cousin to Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo and son to Sally Jackson and Poseidon. You`ve heard about that part for sure? If you haven`t, go to Tartarus! I`m not going to read them to you. That`s crazy!

Where was I again? Oh, right. This time I`m going to read you my adventure, strangest to all. They call me a legend (even though Annie calles me Seaweed Brain, Thalia Kelp Head and me awesome) in both camps. It`s been quite few years from the wars and everywhere I look, there`s peace…of course in the demigod world.

Leo married Calypso (I know, who would`ve thought), Piper and Jason are happily married, Nico found himself a son of Boreas and right now they`re just happy (which they deserve). Thalia is still with the hunters beating every man and me with every chance she gets, Frank and Hazel are engaged as well are we (I proposed to Annabeth on our 4 year anniversary. Ahh, good old times, Annabeth? What are you doing? AHHH! So, Annabeth here with the incredible message that it was quite romantic considering the Seaweed he`s got in his hair and brains. Okay, so whatever that was, Percy is back).

It seemed like everything was great and everyone was happy. Until our real adventure began.

It was summer and we, me and Annie both, had decided to spend 2 years at camp. Don`t know why but it seemed perfect after the wars. We were just spending some time on the beach (it was our special place) near the camp and it was amazing… at first.

„Hey Annie?" Annabeth glared at me. I knew she hated that nickname.

„Yeah, Fishy King?" She knew me too well.

„Well, I wanted to ask yo-„ I started to ask but someone appeared in front us in a hurricane as it seemed. The sky seemed to be roaring and turned black and grey. The man seemed to be in the center of the hurricane. He was quite pale, had black hair and eyes that were like tiny galaxies and wore a pure black cape. My ADHD made me wonder if it was blacker than Hades` cloak. We both grabbed our weapons and jumped up.

„Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, I wish for you to join my army.-" He stated.

„Big threats are awakening and you`ve got only a few allies."

„Why should we join you?" Annabeth shouted. The hurricane had started to grow bigger and blacker. I didn`t even know that hurricanes could do that.

„Everyone who you know will die and quite a few minor gods will fade. And you`re the only possible saviours but you need to train and I can manage that." the man sadly smiled.

I was blown away. I heard from my side Annabeth was slightly tearing up but I understood. We have to leave everyone to return and save Olympus, the gods, all the demigods and so on.

„So everyone we know, then." my subconscious replied.

„Shut up." I gritted my teeth.

I glanced at Annabeth and she looked a bit scared but brave. I was mentally screaming

_That`s my Wise Girl!_

But we both knew at that moment. We have to leave.

„We will come with you…" Annabeth answered not knowing who was asking to join him.

„Chaos." We both were gaping.

I was excited but then I remembered that we`d have to leave all the friends we`ve made and Camp-Halfblood. I started to frown.

„But could we leave a note?" I was worried for Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chiron, Clarisse, mom, dad and Annabeth`s mom and family and everyone we know.

Annabeth looked sadly at me and I knew we`d use at least 10 pieces of paper.

-Line Break-

Finally we were done and left the note on my bed knowing they`d search there.

„Okay, ready to go!" I said with a fake grin. Annabeth had noticed it and Chaos, too but how? I didn`t know.

„Don`t fear. It will be for the best." Chaos said knowingly.

„Oh, and this might make you vomit" and with that he made a vortex and waited for us to walk through it.

Annabeth looked back at camp and up to Olympus, still weeping. I glanced at her, worrying but she sent me her it`s-okay face.

We looked at Chaos who smiled at us and reassured us and walked through the vortex.

-few hours later-

Nico POV

Percy and Annabeth had disappeared somewhere. I already had informed Chiron who had sent out search groups. I sent an IM to Thalia as well knowing the Hunters would search too because Percy saved their mistress.

I decided to search clues from Poseidon`s cabin. I walked through the pavilion waving to some friends. It was beautiful. The sun made the trees glow like gold, the sky was clear blue. The gods must be happy but my instincts told otherwise for some reason.

I reached Percy`s cabin and entered. It seemed as always. Messy, blue or sea green and full of photos of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and so on. Most of them were taken during the wars.

I noticed an envelope on the bed. It was grey with a hint of blue. Right on it was written something.

_„__To dear friends_

_From Annabeth and Percy_

_Whoever finds it, gather everyone to the pavilion."_

And on the back were all the names of „everyone" who had to come to the pavilion.

I decided to inform Chiron and asked him to gather everyone (that were mentioned on the back of the note) in the pavilion.

I frowned knowing if Percy and Annabeth decided to write a note and leave without telling anyone, it must be something big.

-Line Break-

Annabeth POV

_Okay. It`s gonna be okay._ I assured myself as we were about to walk through the vortex. I grabbed Percy`s hand and nodded to him. Finally we walked through it.

We arrived in a black castle that was in the middle of nowhere, as it seemed. Everywhere where I`d look I`d see amazing paintings, beautiful furniture, handmade ornaments etc. I was so taken in by the architecture that I didn`t even see that we were already on the move.

Percy kissed me on the cheek to bring me back to the world. And I being the clever daughter of Athena, blushed. Because of this, Percy grinned.

As I turned my attention to Chaos who was watching this with a mischievous grin.

„So, are you lovebirds done?" I blushed while Percy was grinning.

„Yeahh…I think so." I warned Percy with a glare. He just seemed to look anywhere but me and Chaos.

„Okay, back to the serious stuff." Chaos led us to a conference room.

„We are in Grybia, my kingdom. It`s located on an island where no one can come unless they already know where it is." He explained.

„But you are probably asking why are you here. Nyx`s children are awaking along with Erebus and Tartarus. They have awoken Helios and Selene and many others." Chaos seemed to frown.

„Each and every one of them went to Nyx`s side but luckily I`ve got a few spies in their army who have quite high ranks." He grinned at thinking of his powerful allies.

„I`ve been searching for someone smart, strong and brave enough to defeat them for about a millenia. Until I met yo-"

„Wait just a minute. Did you say a millenia?" I interrupted.

Chaos sadly smiled at us.

„Time passes differently here. Every month on Earth is 2 years here which reminds me. For living here so long, you will have to be immortal." He started chanting and grey and golden mist surrounded me while blue or sea green and silver mist surrounded Percy.

As he finished I felt stronger, smarter and quicker than ever. I looked at Percy and gaped at him. He had changed completely.

He was more handsome, his scars had disappeared and he seemed more confident. He still had his messy black hair but his clothing was completely different. He seemed to be wearing sea green clothes with a black cape which had a silver hippocampus on it. He wore black boots that seemed to be capable of running, walking and basically going through anything. He also seemed to be wearing a digital watch and his necklace with all the beads but new charms had added.

Then I noticed him gaping at me as well. I looked at golden mirror in front us and I stared at it.

Instead of me, there stood a beautiful, charming and smart (as it seemed from her eyes) woman. She had golden curly hair. She was wearing a grey suit with a black cape that had a golden owl on it with black boots. But instead of a watch like Percy`s, she was wearing golden earrings, her bead necklace and 2 grey bracelets that had quite few charms on it.

Me and Percy, both couldn`t believe it. We had changed completely.

Chaos smiled at us.

„Well, my two trainees have to look good, don`t they? And I`ll explain the equipment later." and with that he whistled and the room quickly filled with people.

Chaos made a black table and seats but when people started to sit, every throne turned the colour of it`s sitter`s clothing. There was 12 people including us in the room. Chaos sat at the tip of the table of course while we stood not knowing where to sit.

He waved at the seats beside him and we sat down with everyone watching us.

„These are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson from the Planet Earth." He introduced us.

„They are needed to win the upcoming war but they need to train. So Alexandra, will you train them with me?" He offered to a brunette at the other tip of the table.

„Of course, my lord" She accepted.

„But my dear children will you introduce yourself?" Chaos asked.

„Yes, my lord." Echoed around the room.

Alexandra stood up.

„I`m Alex, don`t call me Alexandra or I will beat you to pulp. I`m a daughter of Mars and I`m the trainer of all heros that enter Grybia." She glared all around the room. I remembered Clarisse and teared up a bit.

A boy about 19 years old with a green and brown clothing and blond hair rose.

„I`m Lysander, the gate keeper of Grybia and the son of Demeter." He smiled at us.

„I`m Ellie-„

„I`m Yvy-„

„I`m Christie-„

„And we`re the triplets of Apollo and the Gracers of Chaos" 3 adorable 10 year old girls with brown eyes and ginger hair got up with excited grins.

_Awwwww. They are angels from kindergarten! But I have to ask who a Gracer is from Chaos. _I and Percy smiled at their cuteness and then Chaos looked at me.

_Gracer is a person who makes people do what they want but with good intentions. Only a few exist in this world and this is mental communicating. Only the 12 people in this room plus a few can do it._

I gaped at him.

A guy in red and black with black hair and black eyes who seemed to in his twenties rose.

„I`m Theo, the assassin of Chaos and the son of Hades." He uttered.

_Huh, seems like he`s as mysterious as Nico. _I remembered. I was so in my thoughts I didn`t even notice the next girl was already up.

„I`m Michelle, the champion of Hestia and the peacekeeper of Chaos." The girl smiled and she had black hair with orange, the colour of fire and red stripes and the same colour clothing.

"I`m Keith, the son of Tyche and the designer of Chaos. Oh, designer means founder of new technology or ideas for a better life." A boy who had brunette hair/wore a golden and blue costume stood and smiled at us

And the last one stood.

„I`m Douglas, the son of Hephaestus and the forger of Chaos." The boy with scary hands, messy brown hair said with a smile. He wore a brown and fire-y suit.

„Would you call Carl, Rosie and Marcus here too, Alias?" Chaos muttered to his watch.

„Yes, my lord." The watch answered.

Few minutes later, they had arrived and stood next to Chaos.

„These are the new trainees of mine and Alex. Would you mind and introduce yourselves?" Chaos explained.

„No, we wouldn`t mind, my lord" They answered.

Rosie stood forward. She had a pink and red costume on.

„I`m Rosie, the daughter of Aphrodite and the housekeeper of Symysion" She grinned at us.

„Oh, Symysion is Chaos` castle`, meaning the place where you currently are." Rosie answered seeing our confused faces.

A boy with a mischievous smirk, blond hair and blue eyes stood forward. He was wearing light blue and snake-green colour clothes.

„I`m Marcus, son of Hermes and the messenger of Grybia and Chaos." He smirked, clearly planning some pranks for us.

And the last boy advanced.

„I´m Carl, the Champion of Hera and the Helper of Chaos." He smiled.

After all the introductions, Chaos waved at us to stood up and I realised we`d have to introduce ourselves as well.

„I`m Annabeth, the trainee of Chaos and Alex, the daughter of Athena and the Architect of Olympus." I stated and noticed that Percy had stood up too.

„I`m Percy, the trainee of Chaos and Alex, the son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus." Percy smiled.

**Soo how was it? I`m open to criticism and you`re more than welcome to express your opinion. :) EDIT - I`m sorry. I counted 11 not 12 people but now it`s fixed! :D  
**

**!BEEEP! SeekingLove is out reading. Please leave a message or a review to contact her. !BEEEP!**


	2. We Take a Tour in Chaos

Chapter 2 

**So, I had some time and inspiration to make this. Btw at school we have picture-day tomorrow. I`m soo excited! :D And I hope my descriptions are good enough. So, you`re welcome to read. :)**

-Line Break-

Thalia POV

Nico had IM-d of Kelp Head`s and Annie`s disappearrence and I was worried sick even though I`d never admit it. Someone must`ve kidnapped them. Percy and Annabeth are far too good to be just kidnapped. Maybe Kelp Head did something stupid. Meh, wouldn`t be the first time.

Someone shook me away from my thoughts. I looked up. There stood a 12-year-old goddess with auburn hair and silver clothing.

I quickly bowed.

„Yes, my lady? " She grinned.

„Thalia, you`re my lieutenant. You don`t have to bow to me. "

„But what got you thinking? " Her expression quickly changed.

„My lady, Annabeth and Percy are missing. Nico IM-d me saying that I should visit camp as soon as possible but we`d have to search as well. " I explained.

Artemis smiled.

„Thalia, you can go. We`ll search for them. Do you want anyone with you? Nora, Diana? "Nora and Diana have been with us for 4 years and they`re my best friends in the Hunt.

„No, my lady. I`ll go alone and thank you, my lady for letting me go. " I was quite worried why Nico would invite me to camp and I didn`t want to hurt anyone by letting them go with me.

„You`re welcome, Thalia. And send some punches to the _boys_ in camp. They deserve it. " She smirked.

My face copied hers.

„Of course, my lady. I`ll go in few hours. " And with that I said goodbye to the Hunt and began my way to camp.

-Line Break-

Nico POV

I had everyone in the pavilion.

_Finally. _I sighed.

„Umm, everyone? " I said to grab everyone`s attention.

„As you all know, Percy and Annabeth are missing. I found this note on Percy`s bed and it seems like they asked the person who`d find it, to read it to everyone. "I showed them the note.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath to listen to the letter. With shaking hands I opened the envelope. It was written in cursive writing, only known to be Percy`s handwriting.

_Okay, hello everyone? This is Percy. AND Annabeth! Aaand Annabeth._

Everyone laughed at the start.

_We`ve been asked to join a certain someone`s army to save Olympus. Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx and her children have awoken. They have a plan…to destroy us and the gods. The only possible saviours are us, huh ain`t that amazing? Yes, Seaweed Brain, that`s aaamaazing! _

Chuckles were heard through the pavilion though they sounded forced.

_We have to leave to save you. I hope you guys understand. We hope you remember us when we return. We hope to hug you to death when we meet. But know when we return, we are ready and there is a war coming very soon. _

The campfire turned to the saddest colours. Grey, black and dark blue.

_Be prepared._

_Be safe._

_Have hope for our victory._

_With love, hope and deathly hugs,_

_Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl_

_P.S. Tell the gods to search for allies very quickly and search for them among the minor gods but also the Void for faded gods. Tell them, Alexandra sent you and they will help. Pray to her for help._

_Mom, remember that sometimes you have to make rash decisions to be safe._

_A._

_Dad, I remember your smile from when I was little and don`t ever lose that smile._

_P._

_We`ll remember and love you forever._

_Be brave._

By now everyone was tearing up and searching for support from others. The worst were Chiron, Thalia, me, Grover, Clarisse, Katie, Connor, Rachel, Travis and many others. In fact about a ¾ were crying and breaking down.

They all had known the couple as brave, breathtakingly amazing and how they manage to go through anything. They cheered up everyone especially Percy even in the worst places.

They made winning possible and now they are gone…

-Line Break-

Percy POV

I was seriously in love with Symysion **(A/N Remember? Chaos` castle?)**! All the guys took us to a tour. This place had everything from cinemas and bowling alleys to suites, gardens and top tech rooms like the one we were in right now. We were on the pavilion, looking down at it. It was quite full. People were fighting everywhere.

It was made of white marble, the ceiling reflected the weather outside (sunny, rainy, black if it was night) and reminded of an arena. The arena was divided to 3 sections. They made each one different colour to tell apart. The first one was for archers and it was blue and yellow or gold. I couldn`t tell apart. There were many lines and targets. I think the most amazing part was that if you shoot the middle ring, it would send or shoot a chocolate medal to you. I know, awesome right?

The next one was for persons who used swords, spears, shields and guns for fighting. Oh, Chaos made Celestial Bronze and Grybian Metal bullets. (Grybian Metal is indestructible and if your weapons were made of it, it`d improve your skills with that weapon. By the way, I know Grybian Metal? So unoriginal, right?) The trainers there had to be good with _every_ weapon. The place for fighting was red. I started to wonder if it was just a pretty colour or they made it so no one would see the blood or what?

The last part was for power training. It was much more interesting than the others. There was a creek for children of Poseidon, a graveyard for Hades` kids, a forest or a jungle (I can`t see through neither) and much more. The teachers for power training were called Cavaliers. They usually were children of Chaos or champions of many gods. They were very powerful so _no_ offending them. I`m serious.

For some reason they wouldn`t let us stay there for long and reasoning themselves with:

"You haven`t trained long enough to train there."

Uggh. I want to do something.

"Percy? Hello? Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth shook me away from my thoughts. I looked at her and she was excited.

"They`re finally showing us our rooms and what all the stuff on us will do." I grinned.

_Of course. She couldn`t stay long for knowing nothing._

They finally let us to the last floor and our rooms. The hallway seemed to be completely usual except the hand print readers and microphones at every door. We stood at a door. I looked at Rosie with a questioning look. She just shook her head, grinning.

"Just say your name and status. Like mine is Rosie Hill, Housekeeper of Symysion." She explained.

I looked at the microphone, feeling weird talking to something that can`t talk. I reached for it.

"Umm..." I looked at Rosie for encouragement. She nodded excitedly.

"Percy Jackson, trainee of Chaos and Alex." The lock unlocked. I gaped at it and opened the door. If my mouth could even more, it did. The room was like a dream room for me.

The walls had a huge painting of the sea on it. The ceiling was like looking at the sky underwater. Sand was for the floor. My bed was of blue wood and had sea green bedclothes on it and near it was a night cabinet with a hippocampus night-light on it. There was also a huge TV opposite of it and it was on a blue wood cabinet. For the pendant lamp, I had a golden sea star. I had a table with a MacBook Air and more technology on it. There was also a closet for my clothes. Basically all the furniture in my room was made of beautiful blue wood and the room smelled of sea scent.

I loved it. I ran and jumped on the bed. I hid my head in the fluffy pillow. It seemed like a paradise for me.

Then, I heard chuckles from the door. Annabeth and the all the other guys were snickering and chuckling at my response. I just huffed and stayed in the bed and screamed

"THANK YOU, CHAOS OR WHOEVER MADE THIS ROOM. I LOVE IT!" and the snickering turned to full-out laughing. I huffed again.

"C`Mon, Annabeth. I still want to stay young before Fishy King there leaves." Alex chuckled and led Annabeth and the others to her room and closed the door but I stayed. I started tearing a bit. I missed home, my mom, dad and all the friends. The worst part of staying in Symysion was that Alex reminded me so much of Thalia.

I was so in my thoughts, I didn`t even notice Annabeth had plopped next to me on the bed. By the way, it was a water-bed. Hahaha, I`m laughing at the fact, you don`t have one.

_Ha!_

"So, how do you like your room? Was it awesome and amazing like mine?" I grinned at her.

She laughed.

"Yeah, but it`s more _awesome and amazing _than yours" She smirked at copying me.

I pouted making her laugh even more though soon it ended.

"Have you seen Alex? Thalia…and Alex?" She frowned definitely at remembering home.

"Yeah, it seems like they`re sisters. Full-blood sisters but anyway how was your room?" I distracted her from home for her good. I`m worried about us. How long it will take for us to be home sick. I guess about 2 hours.

Annabeth started grinning.

"It was amazing. I`ve got a huge library in my room and my Daedalus laptop. Chaos had somehow retrieved it and fixed it. The architecture is breath-taking! It`s similar to the new Olympus but it`s all grey and golden and my clothes. GOD, they`re amazing! They`re for sneaking and for ball dancing at the same time, as well! I love them! And I hear-" I kissed her cutting her off. Every time I kiss her, it`s like fireworks, earthquakes, butterflies and volcanoes happening in my stomach. It`s amazing. I`ve found my true love. **(A/N Sorry, I`m a hopeless romantic. Hope you like it though****)**

She blushed crimson red. I grinned glad to have that effect on her the same way she has on me. I pulled her right next to me and started playing with her hair.

"So, what did you hear?" She grinned slash blushed.

"They`re, I mean Chaos and the 15 (**the 15 people that were in the throne room, check last chapter if you don`t remember)** are throwing a ball. It`s mandatory and I haven`t been asked." Annabeth smirked at making this hard for me.

"Well, I guess it`s possible so I´m asking my beautiful princess." I got of the bed and knelt, leaving her laying on the bed and looking at me curiously.

"Will you, Annabeth Chase accompany me to the Chaos ball and be my princess?" I smiled.

Annabeth grinned.

"Well, if I have to." And kissed me.

And right then Chaos opened the door.

**Well, kind of a cliffy. Hope you don`t mind! ;) I`m open for criticism and if you need story suggestions, check _Anaklusmos14!_ He`s an amazing writer. Here`s the link (fan fiction u/4111486/Anaklusmos14) and take out the spaces. Hope you liked it! :)**

**SeekingLove Ouuuut**


	3. My First Authors Note and Im not Happy

Guys? I`m so damn happy for so many views! :D

Yesterday turned out to be a HIT! :D (Did I upload the new chapter yesterday, I don`t know xP)

As a reward, I`ll try to post 2 new chapters THIS WEEK!

Soo, I`ll do this - 1 A/N = 2 New Chapters (AND ALL OF IT IN 1 WEEK)

Some authors post 1 A/N and post the next chapter in ...damn too long. ;)

Sorry for a A/N...I was bored...and could you send me some story suggestions? I NEED TO READ! xD

P.S. Check out SharkAttack719 or blueper. They`re writers, if some just DON`T understand.

And I was like a curly sheep for my picture-day...I was quite embarrassed for having springs (not a season) in my hair. ;)

SeekingLove OUUUT...she will be back this Thursday and Saturday/Sunday.


	4. Chaos Explains Us Chaos

Chapter 3

**I truly hope you won`t threaten me to update earlier than the weekend. If you care to read this then check out the other Chaos stories like "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe" by Lmb111514 or "Percy Jackson & chaos' soldiers" by person2309. Hope you like the chapter! :) **

(Percy POV)

_"__Will you, Annabeth Chase accompany me to the Chaos ball and be my princess?" I smiled._

_Annabeth grinned._

_"__Well, if I have to." And kissed me. _

_And right then Chaos opened the door._

He raised his eyebows.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Nope." I answered, grinning while Annabeth smacked me slightly smiling.

He raised his eyebrows again and shook his head.

"So, Annabeth have you told Percy of the ball?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Well, then I`ll have to teach you about your armour and weaponry." He gestured for us to come. We dusted ourselves off and followed Chaos who already had started walking towards a black door. It stood out because all the other doors were white, grey or light blue.

He opened it and waited for us to enter. I looked inside and it was like a gym but with a huge area for close combat training. There were everything you could find in a gym but someone had added more things.

"Alias, could you ask Alex to come to the training area?" Chaos muttered to his watch.

Minutes later, Alex had come and bowed.

"Yes, my lord? You asked for me?" She smiled which was something you wouldn`t see every day (as I`ve heard).

"Would you help Annabeth with her armour while I help Perseus?" He smiled.

Alex grinned at him and grabbed Annabeth and yelled back.

"Of course, my lord. It`d be my pleasure."

I looked at Annabeth who was dragged by Alex to a closet? Was it a closet? I shook my head and turned my attention to Chaos who had taken off his watch.

"See this, Perseus?" he pointed at his watch. I nodded.

"This is an Alias watch. It was made by Douglas, our main and best forger and Courtney, a daughter of Athena who works as Douglas` helper, thought of the idea. It is basically a GPS, an iPod, a messenger, a microphone and everything a phone has but much more. It`s always updating and for that, you have to go to Douglas every few months to upgrade it. Oh, and it produces earphones without the ropes which makes it easier." He explained the watch. My head was slightly spinning from so much information but I nodded, slightly understanding.

Chaos pointed out the new charms or beads on my necklace.

"Those charms are actually weapons. Every one of them has a microphone. The only person who can activate their charms, is actually only themselves. It has a microphone on it and it notices only your voice and when you say the activating code, it transforms to a weapon and appears in your hand." I grinned at having so many new weapons.

I looked down and noticed…1, 2, 3 new charms. There was a sea green trident with a white pearl on the middle tip, a miniature Milky Way, sparkling from the stars. It also had a huge Sun on it. The necklace also had a bead which showed 2 crossed daggers.

I looked at Chaos with a questioning look.

"What are the activating codes?"

"You just have to say "I, with Chaos` permission name 'say your weapon`s name' code it 'say your code'." He smiled.

"Your trident is actually Pontus' original trident and its name is 'ωκεανός' which means-"

"Ocean." I cut him off.

"Yes, he named it to show his powers over the sea and ocean. Not very smart if I might say." He winked.

"The 'Milky Way' as you call it-"he chuckled.

"- Is actually called 'αστέρι' and it darkens your opponent`s sight, causes a huge headache and her or him to actually see stars, making obvious the name 'star'." I nodded, taking in the information.

"And the daggers?" I rushed.

Chaos smiled.

"The daggers are for close combat and when you`ve lost your sword and it won´t appear-"

I opened my mouth.

"-and yes, I know that it appears in your pocket when you´ve lost it but Nyx, Tartarus or Erebus can stop it from appearing." I closed my mouth again.

"They`re called 'φαίνεται' which means 'appear'. They`ve got a similar function. When you have lost them, they will appear exactly 5 seconds later on your necklace as a bead." He seemed to thinking and finally nodded.

"Which reminds me, I`ll need 'ανακλυσμός' (Riptide in Greek) to upgrade it." I handed it to him, a bit curious what they`re going to do with it.

"Don`t worry about it. We won`t change much, just add more. And we have your brother Tyson`s shield as well, from the Labyrinth. We`ve fixed and updated it into a charm." He explained.

He handed a charm which reminded me of a stick. I stuck it on my necklace and I grinned at having _his_ shield back with me. I had missed it. It made me happier.

Chaos smiled fatherly at me. It reminded me how Poseidon looked- no, _looks_ at me. I assured myself to believe I`d return.

I glanced at Annabeth who was heading this way and _laughing_? With_ Alex_? I guess, girls are happier with girls…I think.

-A Few Minutes Ago-

Annabeth POV

Alex had grabbed me and shoved me in a closet. She closed the door and I tried to look around. It was quite dark. It seemed to be the Janitor`s _room_, of some sort.

Alex grabbed a flashlight and grinned.

"So, what`s your deal with Fishy King there?"

"Oh, I`m his fiancée of 1 year. Next year we planned to get married at Camp-Half Blood, but I guess that`s not happening." I remembered. Alex grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Listen to me, Annie-"

I growled at her. I hated that nickname.

"Look, Kelp Head loves you, with all of his heart. We listened to you and him when you were in his room. I listened at his thoughts. You are his _only_ and _true_ love." I grinned, feeling much better.

"Thanks, Alex. I didn`t know you so much lovey, dovey in you." I laughed. Alex sent me a warning glare. I only shoved her at the door and she almost fell out. She playfully glared at me. I only snickered.

"Okay, but to the serious stuff." Her expression changed.

"Did you notice anything new on you?" I nodded.

"The earrings are basically communicators but with some tricks. If you tear them out and yell your code which I will help you create and it transforms into a weapon. Currently your earrings change into a quiver or a spear. There are different codes for them. Their names are 'ακρίβεια' for the quiver, it means 'precision' and as for the spear 'δύναμη' meaning 'power'. It grants you Zeus`, Demeter`s or Apollo`s power, as far as I know. But it will need a couple of years practise to use them more efficiently." She pointed out the earrings.

"And if I lose them and the codes?" I wondered out loud.

"You won`t. They will return as earrings back to your ears. Oh, and just say I, with the permission of Chaos 'say your weapon`s name' code it 'say the code." Alex chuckled.

I smiled. I liked the new-found side of her. I thought she probably wants to keep her leader status and being rough, stern and strict helps.

She waved her hand in front of me.

"You okay?" She frowned.

"Yeah… yeah. I`m fine." I assured her.

"Moving on, your bracelet-"Alex pointed at it.

I noticed 4 charms. A red radar, a huge white pearl which looked like just brought from the sea, a music note and a talking bubble that`s usually used in comic books.

"It`s called 'Imago'. It`s like Percy`s watch. It has everything a typical phone but with more features. The charms are the features. The pearl is the phone, microphone and so on. You can talk through it. The radar is a GPS. You say your destination and it will say things like-"

"Go right, we have to arrive at noon not next year.-"

"Turn back, you`re an idiot to make that mistake. Just turn back-

"And so on." She grinned. Seemed like she liked the insults.

"The music note turns into a pair of headphones without the string which makes it easier. And it already knows your favourite music so no worry there." I nodded.

Alex moved on the last charm.

"The bubble sends messages like the one Chaos sent in the throne room. You can call someone to somewhere with this or tell someone to bring something to somewhere." I took in the information and nodded.

"And the beads on your necklace? Well, we just need some weapons to fill them with but we don`t know which ones yet." She sighed but then, grinned?

"OH! I forgot! Chaos did make sure for me to give you a charm-weapon or 'Salvegy' as we call it." Alex grabbed a charm from her suit pocket and shoved it in my hand. I put it on my necklace and glanced at it. It was a pure black bow.

"It`s called 'καθαρός' meaning 'pure'. No one has been ever been able to arm it. It never fails it`s wearer." She smiled.

"And how am I supposed to use them if I lose them?" She slapped her forehead and muttered.

"How am I forgetting all of this? This is not my day!" Alex sighed but smiled.

"They`re like Percy`s sword. If you lose them, they will appear 5 seconds later on your necklace as your earrings or beads."

"Is that it? Or did you forget something?" I asked, grinning.

Alex shoved me out of the closet, laughing. The brightness outside blinded me but I got used to it. I almost fell and grabbed Alex`s hand for support…and she fell on top of me. I started to laugh while she huffed. I got up and pulled her up. Alex finally started laughing with me and we headed towards Chaos and Percy who seemed to be in a conversation.

We finally made it to them. I grabbed Percy`s hand and kissed him on the cheek. I looked up to him and he blushed. I grinned.

_He`s still my Seaweed Brain._

Percy looked at front of us and I glanced at the direction. Alex was smirking while Chaos raised his eyebrows.

"Any questions?" Percy shrugged while I opened my mouth.

"I have a few weapons I`d like to add as my charms. A shield and my dagger. Is that fitting?"

Chaos smiled warmly like Chiron… My eyes glistened.

"Yes, my dear. May I have it?" I handed him the dagger.

"Expect it to arrive by tomorrow by your room." He smiled and left the room.

Percy looked questioningly at Alex.

"Oh, it`s almost midnight today and you should head to bed. It is your first day here and expect an alarm by 7 am. You have to start your training." She grinned, clearly waiting to see us tired and the opposite of concentrating.

"7 AM? Is Chaos crazy?" Percy gaped.

Alex snickered.

She pushed us out of the room, still snickering. We looked back at the door, shocked. I heard the sound of a door locking. I glanced at Percy who shrugged. He grabbed my hand and skipped down the hallway, to my door.

I smiled at his silliness. We made it to my door and he kissed my cheek.

"Good night, my Wise Girl. Sweet dreams." Percy flutters my heart no matter what he does. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He grinned.

"G`night. Don`t let the bedbugs bite." I smiled and closed my door. I let out a breath I didn`t know I was holding and grinned. I leaned at my door and sat. I was still grinning as I realised.

_I don`t what I`d do if I`d lose him. If he dies, I will bring him back and kick his ass for leaving me. He will be the death of me._

I looked out the peephole and saw Percy skipping to his room. He was still grinning. He opened the door and sighed out.

"Wise Girl, you _are_ the death of me." And with that, still grinning, closed the door.

_Hmm, looks like we even think the same._

I crawled to my bed and pulled the blanket on me. I loved the room. It was so me. I let my thoughts wander…but then felt incredible pain. I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was a person in black over me with a round weapon.

**Hope you like the cliffy. Btw I`m horrible with descriptions. ;) I`ll try to update on the weekend and search for inspiration. The next few chapters will be of the training and then will be a time skip to the start of the war.**

**SeekingLove Out **


	5. Theres More than Chaos in Chaos

Chapter 4

**This certainly does change the story, didn`t it? ;) I`ll try to improve with descriptions. Hope you like the chapter! :)**

Percy POV

Yesterday was amazing. Symysion is amazing. Everyone is amazing. As you can see I`m very happy. I skipped to Annabeth`s door, grinning. I knocked, waiting for her to open it but the door slid open. I frowned and walked in. I knew Annabeth would _never _leave the door unlocked with the danger even if we were in Symysion.

But the sight was what got me worried. The room seemed to be searched through. The nightlamp was on the floor, broken. And then I saw the bed. The pillow was covered with red blood. The blanket was thrown on the bookshelves. My eyes searched for Annabeth, not seeing her.

I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I pressed with the messenger button on my bracelet shaking hands.

"Alias?"

"Yes, master?" My watch replied.

"Could you tell Chaos and the rest of the 15 to come to Annabeth`s room. She is missing." I managed say before falling to the ground, crying.

My brain just realised what happened.

_Annabeth is missing. My Wise Girl is lost. She`s gone._

I cried for what seemed to be forever. Few hours or minutes later Chaos walked in.

His expression was unreadable. His eyes went over the room and reached me. Chaos walked towards me and crouched. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"We`ll find her, I promise. She _will _be okay. Now clean up and we`ll organise a meeting." Chaos stood up and waved for the others to come.

"Help him." And with that he disappeared.

All of them had worried faces. Alex stepped forward and looked around.

"What…happened?" She came and sat next to me.

"She`s gone. Kidnapped. Lost. Missing." I wept. Tears were rolling down my face but I didn`t care.

_She`s gone._

Alex hugged me and waved for others to come forward. Rosie, Michelle and the triplets embraced us. Marcus and Carl yelled

"GROUP HUG!" and ran to us. They pulled us up and hugged us. And soon everyone was hugged. I felt stronger and happier. This sort of behaving always made my mood better. I smiled.

"Aww, liwwle Pewcy is smiling. Isn`t he a cutiepie?" Alex smirked.

And I, being very clever, thought but then I remembered.

_Annabeth. She did the thinking._

I sighed. More tears came. I felt some sort of tug war going on under me. I saw Ivy pulling my pants.

"Percy? Annabeth is okay. I saw her outside in the orchard, sleeping when we...uh, we went to the kitchen for some snacks." She smiled, pulling me out of the hug. I grabbed her and put her on my shoulders.

"Ma`am, where are we going? Lead the way!" I smiled and waved to the others to come. They laughed and followed.

"Forward!" Ivy yelled. More laughs followed.

We ran but then stopped. I looked at Rosie.

"Umm, where is the orchard?" She grinned and pulled us to a balcony? She jumped on a gigantic flower and sat down. The rest also climbed on and I shrugged.

_Why not?_

And with that went on it.

Ivy shouted.

"To the orchard!" everyone snickered but I stopped when the flower started moving. My eyes bugged out.

"It`s the only way to move around here without flashing." Alex snickered with the others. I could feel my cheeks flushen.

_Finally!_

We had reached the orchard and I jumped off. My eyes looked for _her_, my Wise Girl. I finally noticed her under a rosewood. I ran to her. Her eyes were closed and she was pale.

"Oh, gods! Annabeth? Wise Girl? I`m here. I´m finally here. Your Seaweed Brain`s here." I grabbed her in my hands and searched for any movement.

Michelle pushed forward between the crowds.

"A healer in your service." She smiled and raised her hands above Annie`s head where the biggest wound seemed to be. Michelle muttered some words I couldn`t understand. Orange or gold sparkles flew around us and Annabeth. Red glow surrounded her. Her face was becoming pink again and her eyes fluttered.

"Percy?" Annabeth muttered out. I was so happy. I grabbed her back to me and hugged her to death.

"Umm, Seaweed Brain? If you don`t let go, I will black out again." She smiled, her eyes already open. I let go of her a bit, bit embarrassed.

Michelle stood up and I sent her a look. She nodded, knowing that was a glance of thankfulness.

I looked at Annabeth and helped her stood up. Her legs seemed to wobble a bit but it was okay. She steadied herself by supporting her on me. I smiled at her.

"Let`s go, Annie. We´ll have to tell Chaos of this. Can you tell him what happened?" Annabeth glared at me for the nickname tiredly however nodded.

I glanced at the rest.

"Any transport available?" I raised my eyebrows. They snickered and followed Rosie back to the flower.

Annabeth looked at me questionably, glancing at the flower.

"Don`t ask me. It`s the only transport besides flashing here." She settled for the answer and I helped her on it. I had finally noticed the flower`s specie. It was a moonlace whereas it seemed to blooming during the day.

_Must be a Chaos thing._

-Time Skip-

We were finally in the meeting. Annabeth had told us everything from last night. She only remembered someone with a round weapon above her in her room and then waking up with us in the orchard. Chaos was thinking.

"It has to distraction. There`s no other explanation. Someone`s trying to led us from training you and saving Earth to freaking out and destroying Earth _and _Symysion." He finally reached the answer however Annabeth didn`t settle with that.

"What do you mean distraction? Who could do this? Who would harm us? Who could come here? This is not possible!" Annabeth yelled, standing up. I rubbed her shoulders, calming her. She sat down, breathing heavily in and out.

"It`s just that who can come here? You personally said yourself. Only those who have been here before can come her-oh" She realised.

"You mean someone who has already been here, came and did this?" Michelle caught on.

Chaos sighed.

"This may be a danger but let`s not worry. And Alex, Rosie, Perseus and Annabeth could you stay here? Others may leave." The room emptied, leaving only us.

"Chaos, would it mean that the man/woman who kidnapped Annabeth, could bring others here `til they`ve all been here and can come here harmlessly?" Rosie glanced at him.

"Yes but you need to stay quiet. It`s unnecessary to cause panic. And Michelle would you search Annabeth? Our threat could`ve left a present." Chaos breathed out.

Michelle searched her and found a small black bug from her hair. She showed it to Chaos and crushed it.

"I should`ve known. They`re already ready. We have to start early." He muttered.

"Alex?-"The said person glanced at him.

"We have to start training them early. Tomorrow fits, right?-"She nodded.

"Okay, well then Alex could you lead Perseus and Annabeth back to their rooms. They may need to calm down a bit." Alex led us outside along with Rosie and Michelle.

"This is bad. _Very_ bad." Rosie said worriedly.

"SHH! We can`t let anyone know." Alex hissed.

They led us back but Annabeth came to my room. She answered it with

"I`ve had my bad experience today. Now let me have the fun one."

She laid down with me on my bed and snuggled towards me. I hugged her and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I was worried about her.

"Yeah…yeah. Let`s just sleep." Annabeth smiled and made herself comfortable by putting her head on my ribs and soon I could hear her sleeping. I leaned towards her and kissed her head.

"Sleep well, Wise Girl. I`m here to protect you." And with that we both were out of this world, dreaming.

-POV Change-

Annabeth POV

I drifted off and started dreaming of camp, making me homesick.

_I was in the pavilion next to the campfire with everyone. Nico had our letter and seemed to be reading it. I smiled sadly, knowing their day will be ruined. He was standing on the biggest table in the pavilion. The whole camp was there, tearing up or crying. Some were even sitting down, not able to stand. I almost started weeping seeing them. My eyes glassened seeing Thalia, Chiron, Grover and the others so bad. But then I felt someone beside me._

_"__Sad, isn't it?" A 8 year old goddess smiled sadly at me, tending the fire next to me. _

_"__Hestia? Wha-how-what are you doing here?" I steadied my posture. _

_"__I felt a shift in my family. It`s one of my powers. I can feel big changes in my family and demigods belong there. But I can only feel big shifts, affecting big crowds." She explained. I teared up, listening to her. _

I didn`t know we influence so many people.

_"__Oh, you do. You even affect the gods. You have no idea how many gods Percy made happy with his wish after the second Titan War. Their kids finally had some influence in the demigod world." Hestia smiled._

_"__Umm, my lady, wouldn`t you like some children as well?" I asked the question which had bugged me for a long time. _

_"__No, my dear. I have champions and Michelle is more than enough. She is like a daughter for me. I`m so happy for her, more than enough. She, working for or with Chaos? The best thing that happened to her." She smiled and I felt pride rolling of her in waves. _

_"__I`m happy for you, my lady." I grinned at her, though still feeling dried tears on my cheeks. _

_"__However, don`t worry about your friends and family. Athena and your mortal family _will_ be fine and in couple decades or centuries, you`ll be back, won`t you?" She glanced at the campers. _

_"__My dear, Nyx is getting powerful. She`s trying to corrupt you and the camps. She will try and get you to their side through dreams. So will Erebus and Tartarus. Look out for them. Don`t trust anyone but Percy, Chaos and maybe the 15. There may be traitors along you." Suddenly Hestia started to dissolve to mist._

_"__My dear, be aware of danger _everywhere_." And with she disappeared. I glanced at everyone, now crying. They didn`t notice me. All of a sudden I was swallowed up by darkness. I felt the surroundings shift and looked around. I was in a gloomy and very dark cave? Was it a cave? I felt like one, though. The cave, mind me, was round. It had holes filled with Greek fire lanterns. In the far centre, there was an altar. Unlike the rest of the room, it was not lighted. On it was someone lying. She or he had a large wound in her stomach. Rosy red blood flowed from it, down the altar`s stairs. _

_I felt sick from looking at her or him._

_"__Filthy, isn`t it?" A figure hissed, rising from the body. She, I realised from her facials, glared at me. _

_I gasped, my brain trying to grasp the fact that in front of me was _Nyx.

_"__Huh, the last one didn`t make it out this fast." She smirked, stepping into the light. She was just like the last time, I met her, in Tartarus. Nyx seemed to be made of smoke and ash. I noticed that she was wearing a black cloak. She had black wings, sticking out the cloak. She had raven black hair._

_"__So, y`know the deal? Want to join us?" Nyx laughed unheartily. _

_"__Why?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_"__Well, one thing for sure, I can make your biggest dreams come true. " She waved her hand. An image appeared. I caught my breath. In front of me was Luke. His nose was bleeding and he had a horrible wound under his left arm under his left arm._

_"__Luke…" I breathed out._

_"__Annie-"he coughed out blood._

_"__Rememb-famil-promi-don`t-giv-up-tell-Perc-I-apologis-" Luke was coughing like crazy. _

_"__-remembe-fata-flaw-do-no-giv-up-"My eyes glassened._

_"__-be-saf-n-brave" He breathed out before dissolving. Nyx had waved her hand._

_"__Stupid god spawn" She muttered. And that`s when I started crying. _

_"__See, my dear. I can grant you anything." Nyx smiled creepily._

_"__You will be free of your fatal flaw, you`ll have Luke, dozens cities designed by you, a better family and that`s even not the beginning." I didn`t know how she found that out._

_"__All you have to do, is to join us." She smirked knowing I can`t refuse. Nyx forced a burnt paper in my hand and signalled someone. I felt my throat being slit. The last thing I remember was the pain similar to holding the sky._

I woke up, gasping for air. Percy was beside me, hugging and assuring me, I was okay. I touched my throat, unsure of the dream was real. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It´s okay. Wise Girl, you`re here with me. Everything`s alright." He sounded distressed.

"Luke-*sob*-Nyx-*sob*-join them-*sob*-horrible." I sobbed. I leaned on Percy, opening my hand.

"What`s that-oh." Percy glanced at the paper and grabbed it. He read it through, sighing.

"Let`s tell Chaos of it in the morning. Let`s try to sleep. Every night ends and a new day begins." Percy smiled, caressing my cheek.

"Who said that?" I managed to say out, still crying. Though, I calmed down.

"I did." Percy smirked, making me laugh through the sobs.

_He is amazing, my Seaweed Brain._

I laid down on the bed, in Percy`s room. He laid next to me, still hugging me.

"Better?" He asked, worrying. Percy wiped away the tears, making me smile.

"Yeah. G`night, Percy." I said, looking at him.

"Good night, Wise Girl." He was smiling.

I felt myself drift off, hoping for better dreams. And this time, that wish was granted.

-Time Skip-

Percy POV

It was finally morning.

_Finally!_

I sighed. I had been awake the whole night, worrying about Annabeth. From what I got, she had a nightmare of Nyx and Luke. The letter was in my cupboard, hidden. I didn`t want to let Annabeth know what was written. The letter had been written in blood and I had a feeling whose. It`s still in my brain.

Annabeth,

I haven`t got a lot of time so I`ll make it quick. Nyx, Tartarus and Erebus want you on their side. You`re smart, quick, brave and you fight well. It`d be like a present for them. But they want me to join them as well. They kidnapped me from Elysium (Hades owed Hermes a favour but thought I deserved no matter what. He said "It takes great power for a demigod to out rule a Titan, especially the King of the Titans.) And brought me back to life, almost. They said they need your, Grover`s or Percy`s blood to do it. You all were there when I died, making it obvious.

I also learnt that they plan to attack some island next week. Erebus said someone owed a favour to him from there. I know that you are there with Percy. They told me that. And could you tell Percy…I`m sorry. Because of me, so many were lost and he blamed himself. Just let him know I regret it with all of my heart.

By the way, I happened to sneak some information about their army. They had brought life to almost all the monsters, demigods and others who fought for Gaea or Kronos in the wars. It`s horrible. Echidna, Chimera, manticores, hydras and many others have regenerated and chose their side. They`re all in Tartarus, trying to get more allies but I heard that a giant and a titan along with a Nemean lion escaped Tartarus and headed towards the camp. They chose the good side. Someone called Bob or Iapetus and Damasen?

Anyway, this is all I can write. Someone is coming. This will be slipped in your hand in your dream, Annabeth.

Remember me.

Be brave.

Be safe.

Missing you,

Luke Castellan, the son of the amazing Hermes who is still loving his family (I`ve learnt to love him/mom and mom told me more about him in Elysium. She had apparently died from natural causes some years ago. And Hermes did more than 1 favours for Hades as it seems. ;)

The letter worried me but made me happier. Damasen, Bob and Small-Bob were safe. I had told Chiron and the campers of them. Now they admired them. I will show it to Chaos today when we`re alone.

Suddenly a loud alarm disrupted my private thoughts. Alex wasn`t kidding about the wake-up alarm, then. I looked at the clock. It was exactly 7 am. Annabeth had woken up, yawning.

"Is it wake up time, already?" She yawned…again.

_Aww, she is too cute._

I smiled at her and got up. I held out my hand for her.

"Yes, it is. And if you want to save Olympus, we might as well get up and train." She chuckled but got up.

I walked to my closet and found clothes for Annabeth, too. I handed her, her own and took mine.

"I`ll change in the bathroom and Wise Girl?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah?" She was amazed by the clothes´ weight and wonderfulness.

"Breakfast is in 10 minutes in the throne room." I chuckled at her antics and walked in the bathroom. Chaos had said to wear our suits from yesterday. _Just put them in the closet and they will be clean in the morning. _They indeed were. I finally dressed and knocked.

"Are you dressed?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in." Annabeth said.

I entered the room. Annabeth looked amazing like always. I held out my hand.

"My lady?" She grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Of course, my lord." I grinned and led us out the room.

-Time Skip-

We were in the throne room. It was quite different. It was filled with black, white or red tables and the same colour benches. On them was silver plates and ruby cups. The rest of the 15 and some people were sitting at the only red table. I counted 17 people together. We sat down and were greeted immediately.

"Hey, guys." I smiled. I looked weirdly at the quests.

Alex slapped her forehead.

"Oh, these are our friends. Kimberly-"A blond girl with a pine-tree-green suit smiled and waved. She was about 16.

"Is our Oracle but not of Delphi but of Apollo. She`s a daughter of Nike."

"Wyatt is Lysander`s assistant but usually he is our entertainer. Symysion lacks of fun and Wyatt makes sure to create more places that have lots of it. Oh, he`s the son Bacchus." A boy about 18 and a purple suit waved at us with a smile.

We waved and smiled back. They all went back to eating. Alex wanted to talk to us though.

"By the way, to make your food appear, say the food or drink. I think that camp had stuff like that, too." Alex smiled.

"Oh, and why was Annabeth crying at the middle of the night?" She frowned. Annabeth`s eyes glistened. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it.

"A nightmare. We have to tell Chaos of it." I told her. She nodded, understanding. We`ve all had our nightmares. All demigods do.

"Where`s Chaos?" I wondered.

"He`s in his room. He never comes to these." Alex chuckled.

After that everything was okay. We joined in the conversations, had our laughs and got to know each other better. After the breakfast I asked Alex to take Annabeth to training. I had to talk with Chaos.

I walked to the orchard. It was a perfect place to talk privately. Birds were always chirping. No one could hear your conversations 5 meters away from you.

"Alias, ask Chaos to come to the orchard." I uttered to my watch.

"Yes, my lord." I smiled. 'My lord' should be Chaos, not me.

Few seconds later Chaos was in front of me. He looked at me sadly.

"This is about this night, isn`t it?" I nodded.

"Annabeth had a nightmare and someone put a letter in her hand during that. It was with her when she woke up. I hid it before she could read it." I handed it to him. The blood had dried by now. I`d grabbed it when Annabeth didn`t notice.

I noticed his expression was grim when he finished it.

"This isn`t either grave or great news. Luke was the traitor who turned out to be good in the second Titan War, right?" Chaos asked.

I nodded.

"Annabeth told me he appeared in her dream."

"I`ll have to keep this. Tell no one of this. I´ll deal with it." He frowned.

"Now, you have to train, don`t you? I will train you thus I will take you to the arena." I smiled.

My morning had not been great but it was turning out better. I just hoped it would last.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) This is by far my longest chapter and I`m sorry. It`s almost 9 pm here and you will probably see it in the morning...so basically I updated it on Monday... ;) Critisicm and your thoughts about it are more than welcome! :) Cya in few days! **

**Peace, SeekingLove! :D**


	6. Ending

Hey, guys!

... I decided to discontinue this story...

...sorry guys! :C

I just feel, actually _know_ I`m not good enough...

If anyone wants, they can take this story (idea) and continue (rewrite) it. Just keep the characters. They came from my heart. :)

Next time, we see, this story may be yours...

SeekingLove out...to almost never return...


End file.
